Crash here tonight
by Danni1989
Summary: SONGFIC  "Crash here tonight" by Toby Keith.  Damon and Elena are having a romantic dinner for two.  they end up in bed.  Purely romance.  Summary really sucks but give it a shot.  LEMON.


Its really really short. But I was listening to the song and I just had to write it. The song is "Crash here tonight" by Toby Keith. the song is beautiful and I hope you all give the fic a shot. Let me know what you think. Really hope you enjoy it. it's just fluff. Enjoy.

PS I own nothing. the song and characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><em>Almost said I love you.<em>

_Could I really be that kind of guy._

_To see one candle burning in your eyes_

_then watch my heart fill up with butterflies._

He sat across the table set for two from her and he was almost choked up with words. Somehow an eighteen year old human had him an 170 year old vampire holding back words he knew it was too soon to say to her. Somehow she turned him into that guy and he couldn't believe it. He was a man sitting before a woman with a single candle in between them and he had words of love on the tip of his tongue. Words of love that hadn't left his mouth in over a century. Somehow this little human girl made butterflies erupt inside him even though that should have been impossible. He was a vampire, he shouldn't have butterflies inside him. He shouldn't feel nervous sitting before her. He shouldn't feel like this, but he does.

_Almost said I need you._

_Girl I shouldn't go there anymore._

_Act like I've never been in love before._

_You probably think its my first time._

He stood up and held his hand out for hers, with the slow music playing. He needed something to occupy his thoughts before he said something he wouldn't regret but she might regret hearing. It almost seemed like she was his first love, and in a lot of ways she was. It wasn't like this before. It would never be like this again. In many ways she was the first woman he had ever loved. She gently laid her hand in his and rose to her feet. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his around her waist to rest on her back as he started swaying her to the music playing softly in the background, on the antique rug in the boarding house living room.

_Is this what love is all about?_

_Am I getting in too deep?_

_I wouldn't want to freak you out._

_Make a promise I cant keep._

_Close your eyes and hum along._

_And I'll sing you one more love song_

_And if everything's still alright_

_Why don't you just crash here tonight._

He swayed along with her, with her head on his shoulders. This had by far been the best night of his existence, even with her just in his arms like she was. It didn't matter that they weren't kissing and it didn't matter that they weren't making love. Just being with her like this was perfect. He didn't know when he had become so romantic. Maybe it was the love of this human girl that made him that way. He didn't know. He knew she had these feelings for him too, but she had finally began listening to them and he didn't want to push her too far. This was more than perfect and more than he ever hoped for. He hadn't dared to hope for more than her friendship, but she gave him her. Her eyes were closed as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting him take the lead on their dancing, and she hummed along with the music he had playing over the stereo. This was without a doubt the best night of his existence and he hoped she would still be here in the morning.

_Close your eyes and hum along._

_And I'll sing you one more love song._

_If everything is still alright_

_Why don't you just crash here tonight_

She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him softly. But that kiss quickly grew in passion as did all their other ones.

"Take me to bed Damon." she begged.

"Of course." he said picking her up and blowing out the candle on the table. He carried her up the stairs into his bedroom which had been more-so their bedroom since they had gotten together a few weeks back. Laying her down on the bed he quickly removed his clothes at vampire speed before slowly undressing her. He pulled her shoes from her feet and laid them down by the bed before trailing his hands up the silky smooth skin of her legs and over her hips to her back where the zipper to her black dress was located. He slowly pulled it down and kissed the skin of her back as it was exposed. When the top loosened around her breasts, he let it fall and she stood up so the dress fell to the floor revealing the lingerie she had chosen for this night. It was black and the bra was strapless much like the dress she had been wearing. The panties were boy cut and lace. The set looked beautiful against her skin. He kissed her tenderly before moving down to her neck and over her shoulders. He reached around her and unclasped her bra letting it fall from her body. He continued kissing down her body but stopped at her breasts as he kissed each one tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back up to her lips. He kissed her tenderly and laid down atop her as she spread her legs for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her panty covered core.

"I need to feel you." she said. He rose off of her and gently pulled the panties down her legs before crawling back up her body and fusing their lips together. He laid between her legs, his erection laying against her stomach.

"Damon please." she asked. He knew what she was asking for so he positioned himself and slowly slid into her. He loved making love with her, there was nothing better in this entire world. He continued kissing her while his lower body didn't miss a beat. Her legs locked around his waist as he moved even deeper inside her. It felt heavenly but then again, it always did. She loved the sensation he evoked inside her.

"Damon." she moaned as he moved within her at a steady pace. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow. This was the definition of making love. And she felt the love he was showing in every thrust of his hips and kiss of his lips. Her nails raked down his back but didn't dig in enough to make him bleed. She knew that would just awaken the monster inside him and as much as she liked that side of him, she wanted this to be just about them and the love they shared. The love she intended on confessing to. He propelled her closer to the end and she began moving her hips to meet his on every downstroke. The extra penetration felt amazing as she felt herself hurtle to the edge. She clung to him when she came and he followed right behind her.

"I love you." she said once she found the ability to speak.

"I love you too." he said smiling before leaning in and kissing her. He rolled over and pulled the blanket over their bodies pulling her flush against his chest.

_Girl if everything is still alright. _

_Why don't you crash here tonight?_


End file.
